


[PODFIC] fate and circumstance

by metencephalon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unsafe Insane and Consensual, weird vivisection sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/pseuds/metencephalon
Summary: a podfic/audio book of this fic:Hannibal cuts Will open. Again.tunes at the beginning:Heavy Flowersby Blaudzun
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hannigram Kinkmeme





	[PODFIC] fate and circumstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/pseuds/tei). Log in to view. 



> the fic was written for the kinkmeme prompt: _Hannibal cuts Will open, fucks him while feeling up his internal organs, and finally touches his own cock through Will's viscera as he watches it moving inside him._

thank you so much [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/pseuds/tei) for letting me podfic/audiobook your amazing writing ❤️ 

\---

 **length:** 22:30 mins

listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/fate-and-circumstance)  
  
listen on/download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qwm9t6rlngea0me/FAC_-_24.02.21%252C_11.45_PM.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback & kudos for the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421588) ✨
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/suckyvibes) 🩸 x


End file.
